Victorious: Jason Riley
by PatrickHJr
Summary: Jason Riley was the new kid at Hollywood Arts. What will happen when Tori falls hard for the male singer? Will he feel love for her? Will another girl get in the way and what will her freinds think?
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Backstory: Alright everyone this is my first story so go easy on me. It's based on Victorious and is about a new student coming to Hollywood Arts named Jason Riley. What will happen to Jason? Will he enjoy his time there? Will he make friends fast or find love? I hope you enjoy. The song that Jason sings by the way is Dead or Alive by Bon Jovi. I own nothing by the way.

Chapter 1: Introduction

It was a normal day… well what you call normal for Hollywood Arts. Most of the kids where in class all but Tori Vega who was on her way back from the restroom. She was walking past the theater when a voice caught her off guard.

_"I walk these streets, a loaded six string on my back…" _ The male voice would sing the Bon Jovi song as Tori's ears where loving the voice. She would listen to the rest of the song as it came to a close. _"Dead or Alive!" _As soon as the song ended the bell would ring as the hall filled with students. Tori would be rushed as the door opened to the theater where the students rushed out. Tori would fall on the ground as the class empty out. Tori would try to see who the guy with the voice was but he was lost in the sea of students. Andre would come out and see Tori on the ground.

"Hey Tori, why are you on the ground?"

"Uggh, who was that?" Tori asked as Andre helped her

"Who?"

"That voice that was singing..."

"Oh that was.." Andre was about to finish when Cat walked past the two with Tori's books in her arms.

"Hey Tori got your books."

"Thanks Cat, so what is…"

"No!" Could be heard as Robbie walked up with Rex on his hand followed by Jade and Beck.

"Come on!" Robbie said having an argument with Rex.

"Tori would you tell Rex to give me the North Bridge girls number?"

"I can't believe we are having this discussion." Jade said obvious that she could care less about what Robbie and Rex where fighting over.

"Rex what would it hurt giving Robbie one girls number?" Beck asked.

"It could ruin my whole reputation." Rex replied. "I won't do it no." Rex said turning his head.

"I can't take this." Jade said walking away.

"I'll catch you guys later." Beck said as he took off following his ex girlfriend. As Robbie followed behind with Rex leaving Cat and Andre with Tori

"So why did you never come back to class Troi?" Cat asked.

"Cat I heard this guy and he was amazing. Andre was about to tell me his name."

"I was…. Oh yeah. He is a new student, his name is Jason Riley."

"Can you introduce him to me?" Tori asked.

"Well…."

"Please, please, please!" Tori said excited to meet this new male singer.

"I could try to catch up with him later maybe around lunch time." Andre replied much to Tori's delight.

"Lunch time, that's…."

"Three more periods away." Cat said finishing Tori's sentence as she groaned.

"Why does it have to be so long?" Tori asked as Andre would notice the time on his phone.

"Come on guys we better get to class before Jade ends up duck tapping Robbie's mouth shut. "

"My brother likes to tape his mouth shut." Cat said as Andre and Tori just rolled their eyes walking to class.

_Well that's the end of Chapter One just a little set up and a side story for Robbie and Rex. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Feedback both positive and negative are welcome from all readers._


	2. Chapter 2: Lunch and The Aftermath

Alright everyone well I had the urge to start writing the next chapter in the Jason Riley series. We will pick up at lunch.

Chapter 2: Lunch and The Aftermath

The time had finally come that Tori gets to meet Jason. As she walked with Andre and Cat to the tables Tori spotted Jason. He was 5'9, short brown buzzed cut hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a light blue t-shirt, a pair of faded jeans and a black pair of sneakers. Jason was sitting by himself as Tori could feel the excitement building by the minute to talk to him.

"There he is, there he is, and there he is!" Tori cried out as Cat giggled.

"He is cute." Cat replied seeing what Tori could see.

"Alright let's go…." Andre was about to finish when all of a sudden who would sit down at Jason's table but Tori's older sister Trina Vega.

"Oh no, not Trina." Tori said as she sighed as she watched on.

"Hi Jason." Trina said flirting with the singer.

"Hey Trina." Jason said trying to be nice.

"Why you eating all alone?"

"Well I don't really know too many people…"

"Well I'm a people… I mean I'm a person. So can I sit with you?"

"Yeah sure." Jason said as Trina squealed.

"I got you a glass of milk."

"Actually Trina I'm Lactose Intolerant."

Trina would take the milk and toss it over her shoulder which hit Sinjin Van Cleef who happens to be walking by. Tori would sigh as she sat down with Jade, Beck, Robbie and Rex who were already at a table.

"Aww now how am I ever going to meet him if Trina is all over him?" Tori wondered as Jade sighed.

"Which boy?"

"Jason Riley." Andre replied as Jade raised an eyebrow.

"You can't date Jason Riley." Jade said as Tori wondered why.

"Oh no not you too."

"Why can't see date Jason Jade?" Cat asked.

"She just can't okay!" Jade said yelling as Cat jumped back and Jade walked off.

"What's that all about?" Andre asked looking at Beck.

"Jason and Jade have history." Beck replied.

"They dated?" Robbie asked also wanting to know.

"No, they…." Beck was about to finish when Sikowitz came by.

"Hello my students, I hope you all heard about the talent show this Friday night."

"Talent show?" Robbie asked.

"Yes talent show. Well anyways I hope to see most of you there." Sikowitz would turn his head and see Trina who was still sitting with Jason.

"All but her." Sikowitz said as he walked off Tori looked at Andre.

"I didn't know there was a talent show Friday night."

"Oh yeah Jason is going to be singing at it."

"What are you going to be singing Tori?" Cat asked.

Tori wondered and would turn her head but when she did both Jason Riley and Trina where no longer there.

"Don't worry Tori we will come up with something." Andre said as she nodded her head. Tori however was still down that Jason and Trina could be. Well one thing was for sure she was going to find out from Trina tonight when the girls got home. Plus what song would she sing Friday for the talent show? Later that night at the Vega's house Tori would be sitting on the couch with Cat on her left and Andre on the right watching a game show.

"Don't feed the cows tacos!" Cat would cry out.

"Cat, I don't think that it's "Don't feed the cows tacos."" Andre would reply as Tori was looking at the door her foot bouncing up and down . As soon as the door flung open Trina walked in.

"Oh hey baby sister."

"Don't baby sister me!" Tori would say as Trina tipped her head.

"Something wrong?"

"Yeah something's wrong, you totally chicked blocked me."

"Chick blocked you, oh you mean Jason." Trina said smiling. "Oh Tori, why would Jason be interested in someone like you, when he could have me? If only you had talent, and good looks and smarts and… well everything I have you would not be home watching gameshows."

Tori would try to pounce Trina over the couch but Andre and Cat hold her back. Trina would run off scared as Tori was held.

"Calm down Tori, it's going to be alright." Andre said trying to calm her down.

"How am I suppose to calm down knowing Jason may like Trina and Trina may like Jason…"

"Maybe she is lying about it." Cat suggested.

"Why would she…" Tori thought a second about it and then it came to her that maybe Trina was fibbing about things. "Yeah, yeah your right Cat. I mean Trina always has been…"

"Spoiled?" Andre replied.

"Conceited?" Cat would answer back.

"Untalented?"

"A fibber?"

"All of those." Tori would reply as the door bell rang Tori walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole to see Beck. Tori would answer the door.

"Hey Beck." Cat said as Beck walked in.

"Sorry I didn't get to finish about Jason at lunch.."

"It's alright, so what where you going to tell me about Jade and Jason?" Tori asked.

Before Beck could answer there was a loud knock on the door.

"Open up Vega!" Jade's voice yelled from the other side. Since Beck was the closest to the door he would open it. "Where is she?"

"Who?" Beck asked.

Trina would hear Jade as she ran down stairs Jade would push past Beck and Tori and chase Jade around the house.

"Woah what's going on here?" Andre would ask.

"I thought I told you Trina!"

"Uhh I….."

Beck would hold Jade back.

"You can't date Jason because… he's my brother!" Jade would scream out as Andre, Cat and Tori's eyes widen in shock.

_Alright folks well that's the bombshell for chapter two. Hope you all liked the little twist to the story. I still plan on doing the Robbie/Rex date story by the way. I'm thinking chapter three will be a Thursday before the show. As always feedback both positive and negative is welcome. _


	3. Chapter 3: Thursday

Chapter 3: Thursday

Jason Riley and Andre Harris where just getting done doing there set for Friday nights talent show.

"So Jason, why didn't you tell me your last name was West?"

"It's not something I brag out. I mean being Jades brother does not get me allot of friends, that's why I use Riley. I mean if I used West people just might think that I want to scream and yell and stuff. So how did you find out my last name was West?"

"Jade showed up at my friend Tori's last night looking for Trina. So you two went on a date?"

Jason nodded his head. "Yeah, but it was a disaster. Trina is just too… into herself."

"So you're not going to end up dating her."

Jason laughed. "Nope." The bell would ring as two exited class Tori was waiting by her locker however Robbie would walk by blocking Tori's view.

"Guess who has a date this Friday?" Robbie said gloating.

"Beck?" Cat said as Robbie sighed.

"Nope, I got a double date with Rex."

Andre would walk towards Tori however Jason went to the restroom.

"I thought you were going to introduce him to me?"

"Sorry Tori Jason had to… wazz."

"Awww I never get to meet him. Unless…." Tori said working her way through the crowd however she could not get to Jason fast enough when he came out. However Jason would run into his sister's old boyfriend Beck.

"Hey." Beck said as Jason nodded back.

"Hey." Jason replied it was still always a little wired when he saw Beck in the hall. In a way he was not happy his sister was no longer with Beck. Even through the two where different styles he deep down cared about Jade. However he tired to act civil towards Beck. "It's been a long time huh?"

"Yeah I guess it has, so how has your family been?"

"Well you know how my dad is, mom's been…. Well mom."

"Right, so you're going here now?"

"Yeah I started yesterday; I'm going to be at the talent show this Friday night."

"Yeah I heard that from Andre."

"Are you going to be…"

"Naw, I never really had too much talent besides I like the acting thing."

"Yeah I remember." Jason said as two where silent for a minute. "Listen Beck…. I just want to say.. even through your not with Jade anymore… your ok in my book."

"Thanks, well I better get going."

"Yeah, see ya." Jason said as the two walked away from one another. Really that was the first time the two had talked since Jade and Beck's breakup. Back at Tori's locker Tori, Andre, Robbie, Rex and Cat would see Jade walk by.

"Hey Jade, how is it going?" Andre would ask.

Jade would shake her head. "Not the best of days for me Andre."

"Listen Jade…"

"Save it Tori, it's not your fault anyways. It's Trina who I'm mad at, not you." The four would walk to Sikowitz class.

"Haha.. Best Friend's Brother." Cat whispered in Tori's ear as they sat down for Sikowitz class. As they sat they would see Beck walk in and Jade would watch him sit. Even as the class went on Tori could not help but think of Jason. What happen on the date? She wished she could just text Andre right now but Sikowitz might ask for their phones and Jade was there. However after class the group minus Beck and Jade would gather around Tori's locker as she got her books for the next class.

"So tell me Andre, I need to know."

"Well I talked to Jason and he is not into your sister."

"Really?" Tori asked kind of relieved.

"No he said she was to into herself."

"Yeah that sounds like her." Rex would reply back.

"Did you tell him about me?" Tori asked hoping Andre got something out.

"I was about to, but…."

"But what?"

"The bell kind of cut us off."

"Hey Tori." Cat said as Tori turned her head.

"What?"

"What about that song you and Andre song at the Prom last year."

"You mean Best Friend's Brother." Andre replied as Cat nodded her head.

"If you song Jason that, I'm sure he would notice." Robbie replied.

"But what would Jade think?" Tori wondered as Jade did make it clear no dating her brother. She however had a crush that she wanted to see through. She however hoped Jade would come to accept things. Later that day after school Tori would be in the theater singing "Best Friend's Brother" with Andre and Cat on backup vocals. Robbie would be sitting with Rex as they came to the end of the song. Lane who was the teacher staying after for the play would clap his hands liking the song.

"Sounds great Tori." All of a sudden Lane's phone would go off as he opened it up and walked out into the hall to take the call.

"So you sure you want to go through with this?" Andre asked Tori knowing this could bring a major rift with her and Jade. It seemed as of late Jade and Tori where becoming better friends. It could be debated if this was from Tori not making a move back on Beck or not.

"I know Jade won't approve it's just… well I want Jason to notice me and…" Tori said as Cat rubbed her friends back. Just then Lane came back in.

"Alright everyone that was Helen on the phone."

"The principal?" Robbie asked.

"Yes, anyways she just informed me that she, myself, Sikowitz and now a special guest will be judging tomorrow now."

"Well whose the special guest?" Andre asked wanting to know what everyone else wanted to know.

"She didn't say, I don't even think she knows yet. So I hope you kids really step it up this Friday night."

All of a sudden Trina would voice could be heard singing somewhere.

"Well at least we know she won't be winning anything." Andre said as Trina walked out of the theater still singing.

"The only thing she might win is a coupon for voice surgery." Rex said smartly as the group got ready to head home for the night Tori would stop at her locker.

"You coming Tori?" Andre wanted to know since he was giving her, Cat, Robbie and Rex a ride home.

"Yeah I just need to get some bubble gum out of my locker, I'll meet you all out there." Andre would nod his head as Tori opened her locker. Around the corner would walk Jason Riley who was not looking where he was going. He would bump into Tori who feel onto the floor. Jason would be concern as he bent down to help Tori.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry about that."

"That really…" Tori was going to say hurt but when she looked up her eyes where looking right into the eyes of Jason Riley. Jason would help Tori up."… I'll be fine."

"Sometimes I just kind of tune things out when I have my pod on so loud… well anyways I'm…"

"Jason Riley." Tori said as she smiled Jason could not help but smile back.

"Yeah and you are…"

"Tori, Tori Vega." Tori said as she extended her hand and Jason shook it.

"Oh you're not related to Trina are you?" Jason asked knowing how into herself Trina was but Tori seemed sweet.

"Unfortinally yes, she is my sister. "

"I'm sorry."

Tori laughed "Pretty much everyone is."

"So are you going to be performing tomorrow night?" Jason asked hoping she would be.

"Yup I'll be there with Andre and my friend Cat."

"Cool, well good luck this Friday Tori."

"You too Jason." Tori smiled widely as Jason walked off down the hall to talk to Lane. Tori as soon as he was gone walked with a big smile out to the parking lot. As she opened the door Cat could tell something made Tori really, really happy.

"Why all smiley Tori." Cat asked already knowing why.

"Jason." Tori said as she leaned back in the backseat with Cat. But little did the four know just as there car pulled away Jade would walk out into the parking lot. Jade now knew Tori liked her brother.

_I just want to say thanks to everyone who is reading means allot to me to see people favorite, review or even follow my story. I hope you all like the story so far since I get ideas every day. I'm trying to put up a new chapter everyday or couple of days. Once again feedback is welcomed. _


	4. Chapter 4: Robbie's Date and The Talent

Chapter 4: Robbie's Date and The Talent Show.

It was Friday Night and most of the Hollywood Arts students where at the theater for the talent show, but not Robbie and Rex. Tonight Robbie had a double date with Rex. After lots of begging on Robbie's part Rex finally gave.

"How do I look?"

"Like someone who has to ask how do I look, you will be fine Rob trust me." Rex said as the two walked into the little restaurant. "Aww there she is." Said Rex looking towards a table where a blond girl was.

"Is that my date."

Rex would laugh. "No dingbat, that's my date."

"Hey Rex." The girl would say as Robbie sat down with Rex.

"Shelly, you look hotter than the chicken noodle soup." The girl would laugh before Rex went on. "Oh this is Robbie."

"Hi, so I guess the other girl is running behind."

"No… she is here." The girl would say wondering why Robbie thought she was not there.

"Oh is she in the…."

"Hello." Said what turned out to be a little blond girl just like Rex (yes a puppet). She was wearing a pink dress and red shoes. Robbie was wondering what was going on.

"This is Ruby." Shelly would say.

"Uh, hi Ruby." Robbie would say really confused. "Uh Rex…"

"Yeah Rob."

"Did you know she was a…"

"A what?" Rex asked in a mean way.

"A…"

"Say it!"

"A real girl." Robbie said being punked out by Rex.

"It's nice to meet you Robbie, hey Shelly are we going to order or just sit around in this crab shack all night."

Shelly and Robbie would grab the menus as Rex and Ruby looked on with them.

Meanwhile at the talent show all kinds of students where showing all kinds of acts. Griff had played the trombone, Courtney Van Cleef had done a dance set and her brother Sinjin was getting done doing his disco. On stage now was Trina who was singing "The Joke is On You." Backstage everyone else was getting ready. Even though she was going to be singing background vocals with Tori Cat had her own act.

"So tell me what the butterflies are for again Cat?" Andre asked looking at her butterflies in a cage.

"There for my magic act, Cat and her Amazing Butterflies." Cat laughed. Meanwhile backstage Sikowitz who was in charge of backstage and judging would be running around.

"Andre you and Jason are on next. Wait where is Jason?"

"I'm here, I'm here." Jason said as he ran up to everyone. "Sorry I was having some car trouble, I'll be ready through." Jason said as he got his electric guitar ready. Meanwhile also showing to sit down in the crowd would be Jason's sister Jade. The lights would dim and Jason and Andre took the stage. As Andre played guitar while Jason song "Dead or Alive" by Bon Jovi. From backstage Cat watched on and Tori would show backstage.

"Tori, you're here."

"Yeah I actually got a ride from Jade."

"Does she know?"

"No not yet, I almost could not help but say something. Then all of a sudden Jade got a call from Jason and his car broke down so we had to go pick him up." Tori would explain but stopped so she could listen to Jason sing. She liked his voice, she liked allot of things about Jason. She knew that she was taking a big chance telling him tonight how she felt. She also knew Jade would not be too happy about this. As Jason finished he came backstage and Tori gave him a hug.

"Jason that was amazing."

"Really, you liked it."

"Liked it? It was incredible."

Jason smiled as she smiled back.

"Cat!" Sikowitz would call out.

"Ready." Cat giggled pushing her butterflies to the stage.

"Good luck Little Red." Andre would say as Cat got ready for her act Cat and her Amazing Butterflies.

"Tori!"

"Yes Sikowitz?"

"You're on after Cat."

Meanwhile back at the restaurant Robbie and Rex where on their way back from the restroom.

"Rex, I don't think that I want to stay any longer." Robbie would complain his date with Ruby not going a bit good.

"Oh come on Rob I went through allot to get this date for you. Do you know how busy Shelly and Ruby where? I'll tell you Rob, really busy."

"I'm not going back there."

Meanwhile at the table Ruby would lean back and let out a loud burp.

"Well what am I going to tell Shelly?" Rex would ask Robbie so they had a plan to get out of there.

"Tell her I got a tummy ache."

"You always have a tummy ache."

"Do you have a better idea?" Robbie would ask as Rex did. As the two went back to the table Rex would look at Shelly who looked up at him.

"Hey Shelly, we got to get going Robbie has the mad poops."

"What?" Robbie would ask kind of mad Rex would make up something like that for an excuse.

"Poor baby." Ruby would say.

"I'll call you." Rex told Shelly as she nodded her head as Robbie and Rex left the check as they headed for the exit. Ruby would turn her head to Shelly.

"God he has a nice tushey." Shelly would shake her head as she kept eating her meal.

Back at Hollywood Arts Cat was onstage and opened her butterfly cage which had about a hundred butterflies in it. However only fifty came flying out, the other fifty where dead. Cat would have the butterflies go through a hula hoop. Cat would giggle as they did. As the judges watched all of a sudden they would hear a soda bottle open as one judge pour himself a drink.

"Do you have to do that right now?" Helen would ask the special guest.

"Yes." The man would say as he poured himself a big tall glass of orange soda. "Who loves orange soda?"

Meanwhile Cat would finish up as Sikowitz came out with a janitor who cleaned the stage.

"Thank you Cat for…. well anyways up next is are last act of the night Tori Vega!" The audience would cheer as the stage went dark and the curtain raised as the song started.

_I call you up when I know he's at home, I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone. Why can't I tell if he's looking at me? Should I give him a smile? Should I get up and leave? I know it's strange I don't know what I'm thinking, but is it wrong if I see him this weekend? I really hope I can get him alone I just don't don't want her to know. Yeah my best friend's brother is the one for me. Yeah a punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3. I don't want to, but I want to, 'cause I just can't get him out of my mind. Yeah, my best friend's brother is the one for me. BFB, BFB, my best friends brother, my best friend's brother. I kinda think that I might be his type. 'Cause when he is around he's not acting to shy. Sometimes I feel like he might make a move. Is this all in my head? I don't know what to do. I know it's strange I don't know what I'm thinking, but is it wrong if I see him this weekend? I really hope I can get him alone I just don't don't want her to know. Yeah my best friend's brother is the one for me. Yeah a punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3. I don't want to, but I want to, 'cause I just can't get him out of my mind. Yeah, my best friend's brother is the one for me. BFB, BFB, my best friends brother, my best friend's brother. 'Cause he's such a dream, yeah and if you weren't related . Yeah my best friend's brother is the one for me. Yeah a punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3. I don't want to, but I want to, 'cause I just can't get him out of my mind. Yeah, my best friend's brother is the one for me. BFB, BFB, my best friends brother, my best friend's brother. BFB, BFB, my best friends brother, my best friend's brother._

The crowd cheered loudly as now both Jade and Jason knew for sure. As he smiled backstage Jade would head from her seat backstage. As Tori got backstage and the judges made up their minds Tori would see Jade.

"So you like my brother huh Vega?" Jade would ask arms folded.

Tori kind of scared would nod her head.

"And you like her?" Jade asked.

"I do." Jason said as Jade nodded her head.

"I guess… I'm cool with it." Jade said as Tori was surprised and literally would hug Jade. "Alright, okay… stop hugging me!" Jade would say as Tori would step back from Jade. Meanwhile Sikowitz would take the stage again.

"Alright everyone we have came to a decision, please welcome our special guest with the winner… Kel Mitchell." Kel would take the stage getting a good hand from the Hollywood Arts crowd.

"Thanks everybody, man it's been awhile since I was on one of these. Kennan keeps telling me that SNL keeps losing my number. Well anyways, the winner of tonight's talent show is…." Kel says as he trys to open the envelope but has trouble. "…. Is…." Sikowitz comes on stage.

"Kel…"

"Yeah?"

"You have the rip part upside down."

"Aww I see now." Kel would open the envelope. "Jason Riley… and Tori Vega!" The crowd would cheer as backstage everyone was hugging as Jason, Tori, Cat and Andre took the stage. Jason would pick Tori up in a hug and spin her around. As Jason accepted the trophy from Kel he would hand it to Tori who raised it to cheers.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you look like Kennan?" Kel would ask Andre.

_Alright folks that is the end of the talent show and Robbie/Rex part of the story. I'm still debating if I want to keep adding chapters to this or do another story picking up from this. I'll make my mind up soon. _


	5. Chapter 5: Tori and Jason's First Date

Chapter 5: Tori and Jason's First Date

After lasts nights talent show win Tori and Jason where on cloud nine. Not only did she win the talent contest with Jason, but she also won him. Now being a Saturday Tori would be at home hanging out with Cat. When her phone started to ring. Tori would reach into her jean pocket and flip it open.

"Oh hey Andre."

"Hey Tori, what are you up to?"

"Not much just hanging with Cat, why?"

"Well I'm hanging with Jason and….."

"Hi Andre!" Cat says yelling so Andre could hear her in the background.

Tori laughed as Andre said for Tori to Cat he said hi back. "Andre says hi. What where you starting to say Andre?"

"Well Robbie was asking me if we would be in for a game of DVD movie trivia tonight."

"What Andre say?" Cat asked.

"He wants to know if we would like to play movie trivia at his house tonight."

"Movies, I love movies especially Detective Blowhole." Cat answered back giggling.

"Well actually I was thinking your house. My toilet kind of folded." Andre said as Tori wondered but shook it from her mind. "I was thinking we all could gather at your place."

"Whose all?" Tori asked wondering which friends where coming.

"Me, Jason and Robbie."

"Yeah that sounds good I'll get some soda and some snacks from the fridge."

"Alright Tori we will see you soon." Andre said as he pressed the call end button. Tori would hang up and slip her phone back into her jeans. Even though it was with friends it was her and Jason's first date. Tori however thought it would be going to see a movie or going out to eat. As Tori and Cat got ready for their friends to arrive Trina would walk in the front door.

"Hey everyone."

"Oh hey Trina." Tori would say back.

"Why are there snacks out, mom's not pregnant is she?"

"Nope, Andre, Robbie and Jason are coming over."

"Jason?" Trina made a fart noise with his mouth. "The kid who clearly doesn't know class when he sees it… no offense."

Tori would roll her eyes. "I thought you were going to the mall?"

"I am I just need some money from dad's wallet." Trina said heading upstairs to find her dad's wallet. Meanwhile the doorbell would ring. Tori would walk to the door as Robbie walked in with Rex.

"Hey girls." Rex said in his normal flirty voice.

"So how did the date go?" Cat asked wanting to know.

"It was a disaster!"

"It would not have been a disaster if you just sat quietly and listened to Ruby talk!" Rex said yelling back at Robbie.

"You didn't tell me she was like you!"

"You mean she was a…" Tori would start to say as Rex cut her off.

"A real girl!"

"That's not what I was going to say, I was going to say…"

"Hey, that's our word." Rex responded angrily.

"Anyways, she was rude and I'm not seeing her again." Robbie answered as he took a seat next to Cat. "Oh here is the DVD by the way." Robbie said handing Tori the DVD disc as she popped it in the DVD player. "So how was the talent show?"

"Well I now have a boyfriend." Tori said smiling. "And we both won the talent show."

"That's awesome, wish I could have been there." All of a sudden there would be a knock on the door as Tori giggled as she went to answer the door. She opened it and there would be Andre and Jason.

"Hey Robbie, Hey Little Red." Andre said as he greeted everyone.

"Hey you." Jason said smiling at Tori.

"Hi." Tori smiled back as the group sat on the couch Andre would sit by Robbie as Jason sat by Tori, which means Cat sat in between Tori and Robbie.

"Oh this is Robbie and this is Rex." Andre said introducing Robbie.

"Hey." Robbie said.

"Please to meet you." Rex replied.

"You too." Jason would lean over and whisper in Tori's ear. "He knows he is a puppet right?"

"Yeah." Tori whispered back as Jason nodded his head.

"So how do we decided who goes first?" Andre asked Robbie.

"Well we could do from left to right." Robbie suggested. "So Jason, then Tori, Cat, myself and Rex and then Andre."

The group was ok with it as they started to play ten rounds of movie trivia. Most of the questions about movies where known but some people slipped up. As the game came to the final round Tori would recap the scores.

"Alright last round and in the league tided at first are Cat and Robbie and Rex with 9, Andre has 8, I have 7 and Jason has 6."

"Good luck Cat." Robbie would remark.

"You're going to need it." Rex laughed cocky back.

"Alright Jason ready?" Tori would ask as Jason nodded. "In what 2005 Jimmy Fallon film did he play a Boston Red…"

"Fever Pitch." Jason would quickly answer.

"Right." Tori laughed. "Okay, my turn, my turn."

"Alright Tori." Cat said as she read the screen. "In this 2002 movie Mandy Moore plays a sort of bookish…"

"A Walk to Remember!" Tori shouted out and Tori would celebrate by hugging Jason as she was right.

"Okay Cat." Robbie said as he waited for the next question.

"Let me read it Rob." Rex asked.

"Alright."

"Why will Robbie never be loved by a woman?"

"Hey!" Robbie yelled back at Rex. "That's not part of the game!"

"But it's something I want to know."

"Can we get on with the game?" Tori asked. "Here I'll read it to you Cat. In this 1991 Disney movie, a prince who has a curse turning him into a monster…."

"Snow White!" Cat says loudly as she hits the enter button on the remote only to find out she was wrong.

"It was Beauty and the Best." Andre would say correcting the redhead.

"The doctor once called my brother a Beast." Cat would remark back.

"Alright Rob if you get this one you win the game, if not Cat and you tie. Alright in this 1994 remake of this 1951 film a young boy makes a wish that his favorite baseball team can win the pennant so him and his father can be a family again. Name that movie?"

Robbie would scratch his chin as Rex looked at him. "Rob I got the answer."

"Shhh Rex, I'm trying to think of the name."

"I said I have the answer!"

"Would you let me think?" Robbie demanded of Rex. "Um, Major League?" Robbie would hit the button only to find out it was Angels in the Outfield. "Aww poo."

"I told you I knew it."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried to tell you!"

"Robbie, Rex settle down. You guys still won, but so did Cat." Jason would say as Cat giggle.

"Woooo." Cat would scream out as she laughed.

"Good job Cat!" Tori said hugging her friend.

Robbie who was still arguing with Rex would get up and press open on the DVD player and take his disc. "That's it Mr. you're going to take a nap."

"No, no naps!" Rex would moan back as Robbie and him made their exit.

"Aww and I didn't even get to play my final round." Andre moaned as he looked towards Cat. "Cat you got a ride home."

"Yeah I brought my car." Cat would stand with the others as their fun night was over with.

"Sorry that it was not what you thought a first date with me would be like." Tori said to Jason.

"It's fine besides, there's always tomorrow." Jason said putting his hands on Tori's waist.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking maybe going out for a little dinner, just you and me."

"It's a date." Tori said giving Jason a hug before he left with Andre and Cat. As Tori cleaned up she could only imagine the date tomorrow night with Jason.

_I just want to say once again thanks to those following this story and hitting favorite. It means allot to me to know people enjoy my work. _


	6. Chapter 6: Dinner Date

Chapter 6: Dinner Date

Last night Tori and Jason both enjoyed some movie trivia with their friends. However it was not what either thought their first date would be like. So tonight Jason planned on taking Tori out for a nice dinner, just the two of them. As Tori was looking through her closet Cat would sit on the edge of the bed helping her out.

"No, no, no." Tori said tossing her dresses on the bed. "Nope, naw."

"What about the little black one?" Cat would suggest as Tori stepped back showing three black dresses.

"Which black dress Cat?"

"Um…. That one." Cat said pointing to the one in the middle. Tori would take it off the hanger and you could see a tiny slit so it would show a little leg.

"Hum." Tori said as she walked over to the mirror and held the dress up to her. "I always loved this dress. My dad however didn't want me wearing it out."

"Why?" Cat asked not really thinking it could be the little slit showing some leg.

"He thinks the little leg slit is to…"

"Hot."

"Yup, I always wanted to wear it through. I just hope my mom is not home and dads working late tonight at the station."

Trina would walk by Tori's room and see the little black dress and shake her head.

"You don't think dads really going to let you go out dressed like that do you?"

"Please don't…" Tori would beg as Trina smiled having a plan.

"I won't but you got to do something for me."

Tori already could see the wheels spinning in Trina's head. However she knew that if she wanted to wear the dress she would have to do this favor for Trina. "I'm going to regret this aren't I?"

"Oh dad!"

"Okay, okay I'll do it. Just name your price."

"Be in my room in five. Unto then." Trina would hum as she walked away and Tori looked at Cat.

"Cat please tell me you will stay."

Cat thought about it and knew whatever Tori would have to do for Trina would not be easy. Meanwhile at the auto repair shop Jason would be with Jade as he had work done on his car. Jade would smack her gum as she sat in the waiting room with Jason. Another older man would peek over his glasses and the newspaper he was holding and look at Jade.

"You mind not chewing so loudly miss?"

"You mind not tipping your head; your chrome is bouncing to much sun into my eyes." Jade would remark back as the man would shake his head and go back to reading his paper. "So one more time tell me why you didn't have Andre give you a ride?"

"Cause Andre had to go pick up his grandma's medicine."

"And why is that so bad?"

"It kind of has this smell to it."

Jade would nod her head as all of a sudden Beck would walk into the waiting room.

"What are you doing here?" Jade would ask glaring at Beck.

"Having my oil checked, how about you?"

"Jason's car broke down Friday night so he is having it fixed for his little date with Tori tonight."

"You're dating Tori now?" Beck asked knowing that Tori liked Jason. Jason would nod his head.

"We started after the show Friday night. We actually are going out on our second date tonight."

"Oh congrats."

"Thanks." The room would get silent for a minute before the older man left as his car was already for him. The three would sit as Jason knew it would be like this with Beck and Jade in the same room. Both Beck and Jade would pull out their cell phones as Beck had a text from a Northbridge girl, however Jade acted like she got a text. However she would send a text to Cat wondering if she had something to do tonight. All of a sudden one of the mechanics would come out.

"Mr. West, your car is ready." He said as Jason got up.

"See you tomorrow Beck." Jason said as he waved bye to Beck.

"Later Jason." Beck said waving back.

"Meh." Jade said as she walked away from Beck.

"Whatever." Beck answered back as he went back to texting. Jason would go into the auto shop and pay for the repairs made on his car.

"See you at home." Jason said as Jade walked past him.

"Yup." Jade said as she walked out the door to get in her car to drive away. Jason would get the keys to his car and head out to it driving back to his place. Back at Tori's she would be in Trina's room just getting done with the work Trina had. Cat had decided to take off not really wanting to deal with whatever gross things Trina had for Tori.

"Alright Trina, I rearranged your shoes so your heels are with the heels from light to dark, I arranged your jeans from most faded to least and rearranged your lipstick from reddest to.. Well not red. Anything else?"

Trina would bring a finger to her chin. "Well you know there is one more thing?"

Tori would fold her arms waiting. "What?"

"You know how I went to the mall yesterday?"

"Yeah."

"Well, see dad's going to be wondering where the money went in his wallet and… well…"

"You want me to take the dive for you?" Tori said as Trina nodded her head. "No, no way!"

"Well I guess dad is just going to have to see that little dress that you want to wear for Jason tonight. And you know dad's a cop right? All I got to say is Jason… well is not a nice boy."

"You wouldn't!" Tori said her eyes widened.

"Oh I so totally would! "

"Fine!" Tori said angrily.

"GIRLS GET DOWN HERE!" Their father screamed the front door of their house just opening. Trina and Tori walk downstairs. Tori knew her dad was going to have one of his classic outbursts. "Which one of you spent the three hundred dollars in my wallet?" The girls would say nothing as Tori lowered her head taking the fall.

"I… it was me daddy."Tori would say looking down at the floor.

Her dad looked angrily and would look at Trina. "Hunny I want to talk to your sister alone."

"Go easy on her daddy." Trina said as she walked away a big smile on her face. Truth was she didn't want Tori and Jason to date at all. She was still sore he chose her sister over her. Tori's dad would point to the couch.

"Sit!" Tori's dad demanded. "Three hundred dollars Tori, three hundred dollars! You know you're going to pay ever cent of that back to me right?"

"Yes daddy."

"Plus that date tonight, you're not going. Your grounded unto you can pay me back the full amount."

"Daddy please!"Tori pleaded feeling her heart breaking by the second. She was really looking forward to this date.

"Tori, you need to learn spending your parents money behind their back is not ok, it's stealing." Her dad said firmlybefore walking up the steps. Tori would cry as she headed to the couch and put her head in her arms. Later that night Jason would arrive in front of Tori's house not being aware of what happen. He would walk up to the door and ring the doorbell as Mr. Vega answered.

"Mr. Vega, hi I'm Jason Riley. Is Tori ready to go?"

"I'm sorry Jason but Tori will not be going anywhere tonight. She is being grounded for stealing." Jason would be shocked at what Mr. Vega told him. Tori didn't seem like the kind of girl who would do something like that. "She will see you Monday." Tori's dad said as he shut the door. Jason's head would drop as he sadly walked back to his car. As Tori looked out the upstairs window she could see how depressed Jason was as he headed to his car and drove off. Tori was so depressed she swore she would get even with Trina but how?

As Jason's car pulled up in the driveway mostly everyone was gone from the West household but Jade and Cat who had came over. The lights were out all except for the light of the TV. As Jason would open the door Cat would jump making Jade look at the door. Jade would wonder why her brother was back so soon?

"Hey, what are you doing back so soon? Get tired of Tori already?"

"Tori's dad told me she is be grounded for stealing." Jason said as he walked in.

"Wait stealing, that doesn't sound like Tori." Jade said knowing her well enough to know Tori would never do something like that.

"But Tori couldn't do something like that; she's so sweet and innocent." Cat said back to Jason.

"That's what I was thinking."

"Wait if Tori was with us yesterday and she was with me today that means…"

"She didn't do it." Jade said as Jason thought the same and Jade nodded his head.

All three would say in unison. "Trina!"


	7. Chapter 7: Sweet Revenge

Chapter 7: Sweet Revenge

After last night's blackmail on Tori Jade and Jason have been planning with Cat just how they will get revenge on Trina. They knew they may need a little help that's why they asked Andre, Robbie, Rex and Beck to join them at lunch. The gang would be sitting at their normal table with Tori yet to show.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" Jason asked looking at everyone.

"Plan number 2." Jade would say.

"You mean..?" Andre would ask.

"Yup." Jade quickly responded

"With the..?" Beck asked.

"Yes." Responded back fast.

"And we…" Cat asked.

"Get Tori the revenge she deserves." Jade said devilishly. The gang would see Tori walking out from the school to the lunch truck. Jason would stand up waiting for his girlfriend. Tori would get a taco and Wahoo Punch before joining Jason and the rest of their friends.

"Hey baby." Jason said as Tori gave him a little smile before sitting down.

"We heard about what happen." Robbie would say.

"And we want to help." Cat would remark back as Tori stayed quite. Cat would think to how Tori and Jade helped drive her to Mona Patterson's house.

"You can't just let Trina get away with something like this Tori." Beck would state knowing how Trina gets away with far too much.

"What she did was a crime." Rex said.

"And we are not letting you go down like that Vega." Jade would say as Tori would eat her taco washing it down with her Wahoo Punch.

"Because you're always there for us Tori." Andre said remembering how she was there for him when he had his crush on Jade.

"And we are there for you." Jason said putting his hand on Tori's as she looked at her boyfriend then around the table of her friends.

"Thanks guys, but how…." Tori asked as Jade put her finger to her mouth.

"Shhhh… we have a plan." Jade said as Tori wondered just what her friends had planned for Trina.

After school the gang would head to the mall. All would be hiding out in different spots on their cellphones. Robbie who was in the movie theater would peak in the doorway. Mr. and Mrs. Vega would be in the theater seeing Hope Springs.

"The movie is just wrapping up, Jade and Cat Tori's parents are heading your way in… three… two.." Robbie said as he turned around playing one of the arcade machines. Tori and Jade would see the couple coming as they hung out in the food court. Cat would be wearing an bluetooth so she could hear Andre.

"That was a great movie, I'm so glad you took me out to see it." Mrs. Vega said to her husband.

"It was pretty good, better than Evan Almighty that's for sure. Oh hey girls."

"Hello Mr. Vega, Mrs. Vega." Jade said greeting them.

"Oh my gosh Mrs. Vega did you see the new designs they had on the heals over there?" Cat asked pointing to a shoe store which Trina was in and Beck who was wearing shades and a backward baseball cap would be in.

"No Cat?" Mrs. Vega answered wanting to see these heals.

"Well lets us show you." Jade said leading the way to the store with Cat as Mr. and Mrs. Vega followed behind.

"Trina's still in store had, go ahead and let's nail her." Andre would say acting like he was reading a music magazine outside the store. Inside the store Trina would have a pair of high heal boots on the counter checking out.

"That will be two hundred dollars miss." The clerk would say.

Trina's mom would see and hear Trina in the store as her and Mr. Vega walked in. "Here you go." Trina said handing her mother's credit card to her. Trina's mom however would slip behind Trina.

"On second thought, I don't think she really needs two hundred dollar boots." Trina's mom said as she took the credit card back. Trina would turn around to see her mother and father standing there. It worked the gang got revenge for Tori.

"Uh hi mom, hi dad." Trina said knowing she was in trouble.

"Let's go Trina." Trina's dad said as she walked in front of them out of the store. Meanwhile at Tori's house she would be watching TV unto there was a knock on her door. Tori got up walking to the door and would open it to see Jason.

"Jason." Tori said as she leaped forward into a hug. Jason would give her a kiss on the forehead.

"Hey baby, I was thinking.. since we didn't get to have that date last night, maybe we have it tonight."

"But won't the restaurant be busy."

"I was thinking maybe we could have it here." Jason said as he went to porch and carried in a brown paper bag to the kitchen table. Jason would unpack some plastic plates, some plastic forks and spoons, two cans of ice tea and some Chinese food. To make the moment special he brought a candle and would sit it in the middle of them.

"Jason, this is so nice. Could you wait a few minutes for me?" Tori asked as Jason smiled.

"I waited this long." He smiled as Tori let out a small giggle.

Tori would head upstairs to her room.

Jason would receive a text from his sister that said _"Mission Bust Trina is a success. Enjoy your date." _

Jason would text Jade back. _"Thx sis." _Jason would look up as there was Tori in the little black dress with the little cut showing a little leg. Jason would stand as Tori walked down the steps and take her hand at the bottom of the stairs.

"So how do I look?" Tori asked doing a little spin so Jason could see the whole dress.

"Beautiful." Jason answered as Tori smiled as he walked her to the table. They would sit across from one another as Jason lit the candle and the two enjoyed a romantic dinner.


	8. Chapter 8: Fireworks

Chapter 8: Fireworks

"I thought I told you Clem no one wants you around here anymore." Andre would say acting like a cowboy in a gunfight with Beck.

"This town is not big enough for the two of us."

"Maybe we should do something about that."

"Maybe we should." The men would quickly reach for their gun props and Beck would fire first. Andre or Clem in this exercise would fall to his knees before falling over.

"Bravo Andre and Beck." Sikowitz would praise them as Beck tipped his hat and Andre shook his hand before they took a seat. "So who likes loud noises that go boom?"

"I do, I do!" Cat said as she raised her hand.

"Well tonight I want you all to practice a range of emotions someone might have to a boom sound. Maybe a old western gunfight, a speakers base or the pop of fireworks. We will work on that tomorrow."

Sikowitz said before the bell rang and the kids who never really spoke left the class. Tori was thinking about how she could practice. Well good for her she was going for a walk with Jason tonight so she hoped for some fireworks or their own.

"What should I do for Sikowitz's class?" Robbie asked his friends.

"How about I throw Rex agiest the lockers?" Jade said as Rex before Robbie knew it would go flying into lockers.

"Rex!" Robbie screamed as he ran to his little buddy Jade would walk off. "Speak to me little buddy?"

"…I…got a headache. Take me to the nurse." Rex said as Robbie walked his way to the nurse. Tori would head to her locker as she was getting money for lunch. She would shut her locker before noticing Jason at his and would walk over covering his eyes.

"Guess who?" She said waiting for Jason to answer as he smiled playing along.

"Well I know the perfume, cute little hands and a beautiful voice, could it be my girlfriend?"

Tori giggled taking them off as Jason walked hand and hand with Tori outside to eat.

"So you looking forward to our walk tonight?" Jason would ask as Tori nodded and smiled. She knew typically they say on the third date is when girls gets kissed.. Well from what she heard.

Robbie who was missing lunch would be in the nurse's office. They never where to happy to see Robbie show up with Rex. Much like the real hospital, the nurses could care less about Robbie's puppet. Robbie would walk out holding an icepack on Rex's head. Rex would also have a band aid on.

"He doesn't like being called a puppet! Don't look at me like I'm crazy, I was tested!" Robbie yelled back at the nurse.

Later at home Tori would be downstairs with her mom and dad sitting on the couch.

"Hey mom and dad what are you up to?" Tori said as she walked over with a bottle of water and sat in one of the chairs.

"Well with your sister graduating from high school we are trying to plan what we want to do for her." Tori's mom replied.

"Even though honey dose she really deserved it? I mean she took three hundred dollars out of my wallet. She tried to use your credit card." Her father answered back as mom knew she was right.

"Your right, but you know if we do nothing for it Trina is just going to never let this go." Her mom said before the doorbell rang. Tori would be happy as she went over to answer it. She would first brush her pants off before opening it to see Jason.

"Hey baby." Jason said as Tori smiled her parents would walk over.

"Oh Jason you already know my dad, but this is my mother." Tori said as he shook Mrs. Vega's hand.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Vega."

"Jason, I'm sorry about last time." Mr. Vega said apologizing.

"It's alright sir, you just didn't know the whole story."

"Well you kids have a nice walk and don't keep her out to long it's a school night."

Jason would nod as he took Tori's hand as she looked back and waved at her parents. Jason would start to walk with Tori.

"Your mom seems nice." Jason would say as Tori nodded her head.

"She is, it's only Trina who bugs everyone."

Jason would laugh and nod his head. "Oh I know that, can you believe next year we will be seniors."

"I know it's so wired right, it feels like yesterday."

"Well for me it hasn't even been a whole week here. But I'm glad I'll be getting to walk across that stage with you."

Tori would smile as the two swung hands.

"But even through that's next year and we do have a whole summer to spend together and of course we have now."

Tori would nod her head as the two kept walking to a park bench and sat down.

"It's so funny I never really get out walking." Tori would say as she looked around.

"Really?"

"Yeah I usually ride in with Trina, weird huh?"

"No."

"You mean you don't find a girl like me weird for not having a license?"

"Why would I hold that ageist you? I honestly didn't get mind onto last year. I was kind of scared behind the wheel. I remember Jade tired to teach me but it ended in one big yelling match." Jason said recalling his first memories of learning to drive. "Besides you will not need it when you're a pop star anyways."

Tori smiled as Jason knew just what to say to help her get her mind off things. "That would be nice, but what about you my rock star?" Tori giggled as Jason chuckled.

"Oh I'll still drive it around… I mean I got to see my girlfriend perform." Jason said as he put a hand on Tori's cheek as he leaned in and softly kissed Tori. Tori would shut her eyes as she enjoyed the kiss returning it to Jason. Tori would slip some tongue in as Jason returned it.

_Talk about seeing fireworks_ Tori thought. As the two leaned back and Tori smiled.

"I have been waiting to do that since the end of our second date." Jason smiled as Tori did back at him.

"Me too, I even had a dream about it. It was even better then the dream could have been."

Jason smiled before noticing the time "We better get headed back," Jason and Tori would walk back to her house.

"Goodnight Tori."

"Goodnight Jason." Tori said as she wrapped her arms around Jason's neck as she gave him a goodnight kiss. As the two broke Jason was headed back to his car when Tori called out to him. "Jason…" Jason would stop and turn his head. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jason said as Tori smiled and back. Jason would head back to his car as Tori headed in. A first kiss and knowing the other one loved them, not a bad night by any means.

Hey everyone was debating on how long I should wait to do a new chapter. Was hoping to get some more faviortes and stuff but oh well. As always feedback is wanted.


	9. Chapter 9: What I Learned

Chapter 9: What I Learned

"Alright my student's I have a test for you." Sikowitz said as the class looked at one another.

"I thought you didn't give test." Beck said as Sikowitz laughed.

"I know I was Joshing you all."

"But we don't have a Josh." Cat said confused.

"No see this is actually more of a report, I want you to explain what you have learned though my class this year."

"So you want a typed presentation." Tori said hoping she was right.

"Nope, I just want you to stand on the stage and talk about what you learned this year. Since I got to give a final… well this will be it." Sikowitz said as the bell rang. "See you all tomorrow." Sikowitz said as the gang headed to the door. Tori would head to her locker with the others.

"That's a pretty cool way to give a final." Andre said as Robbie nodded.

"Beats writing an thousand word essay."

"Or doing some run walk thing in gym." Jade added not liking gym because it just was not her.

"I mean we learned so much in Sikowitz's class this year, how do you really sum it all up?" Tori asked since Sikowitz had shown them allot. From acting to stage presence. Jason would walk up to his girlfriend and friends.

"Hey everyone." Jason said. Everyone would reply with either hey however Jade said hi before walking off.

"So babe, did he give you the year in review thing?"

"Yeah, but how can I really just sum it all up into one thing?" Tori asked.

"Just find the right words to phase it." Beck would reply.

"That or just talk about one thing." Robbie would add.

"Well what one thing should I talk about?" Tori asked as her boyfriend and friends would all talk at once shooting out many various ideas for her. Among the topics would be The Bird Scene, Steamboat Susie, learning that robots do not wear pants (by Cat) among others. As the friends walked out to the Grub Truck Tori had so many options for what to do she was having trouble picking. Well she could always just pick what her friends didn't pick depending on who went first. Festus would have to ask Tori three times what she wanted to eat before she broke out of her thoughts.

The next day inside Sikowitz class the class would all be doing their presentations. Jade was currently up on stage as Tori's other friends had already went.

"So once again I learned Sikowitz is not homeless even though he dresses like a bum." Jade said finishing her report or more like observation. She would step down off the stage as Sikowitz didn't really know what to say.

"Thanks Jade? Tori, take us out!" Sikowitz would say as Tori who had some time to think about it would approach the stage.

"Wow, where do I start? You know since I came in I learned allot from Sikowitz. But I think one of the most important lessons I learned was during The Bird Scene. I kept trying to make things perfect and more professional. When I asked Sikowitz "Did I get it right?" he kept telling me "Nope." I got so fed up that I ended off telling him off and that I was proud of what I did and the effort I put in. Little did I know that is what the whole lesson was about. Being proud of what you showcase. If there's anything I take away this year, it would be that." Tori said finishing as her friends and Sikowitz would clap.

"Congratulations everyone, you all pass!" Sikowitz would remark happy his students all learned a great deal from him this year.


	10. Chapter 10: Dinner at the West

Alright before I start this chapter I want to make a note about a new character. Jade and Jason's mom is supposed to be based on Melissa Peterman's Barbra-Jean character from Reba. If you never watched that show you might know her from ABC Family's Baby Dad.

Chapter 10: Dinner at the West

Well since Tori had already had dinner at Jason's it was time to have dinner at Jason's. Tori didn't know what to expect so she asked Cat to come with her since Cat had been to Jade's many times. Tori would ring the door bell as a blond woman would answer the door.

"Cat! Hunny it's so nice to see you again! You must be Tori. I'm Jade and Jason's mom. Here come in, come in." She would say as Tori walked into the house of the West. She was kind of shock that Jade and Jason's mom was so nice. "Jason, Tori's here."

Jason would come almost running down the stairs as he saw Tori and Cat. He would smile as he took Tori's hand. "Hey babe, hey Cat." Cat would wave back. "So what you make for dinner mom?"

Just then Jade would walk in and sigh.

"Well there's my Jadee." Jade's mom would say much to her dislike.

"Jadee?" Tori asked Cat.

Jade would moan "I thought I told you never to call me that!" Jade would look at Tori and hold up two fingers. "Two rules Vega, number one NEVER call me Jadee and two don't touch ANYTHING that belongs to me!"

"Now hunny don't be a grumpy gofer." Jade and Jason's mom said as she led the way to the kitchen. There would be a big hunny glazed ham, some cranberries and some stuffing on the table for them. "Hope you like ham Tori." Tori would nod her head.

"That's fine Mrs. West, thank you."

Jade looked around. "Take it dad is working late again. Well at least it won't be all bad."

"Now hunny I know you don't mean that." Jade would pile her plate would food as her mother looked at her. "Where are you going?"

"Upto my room, don't knock." Jade said as she took her plate getting up from the table and walking up the stairs.

Tori would notice that their where two hand drawn turkey's on the fridge as she got her food. "Aww are those your hand drawn turkey's."

"Well the one with all the fingers is mine and the other one with the fist is Jade's turkey." Jason answered.

"Jadee told me it was a dead turkey; she was always so creative even as a child." Jason's mom answered as Tori nodded her head. "I kept all of their Elementary school things. From the little Santa's slays they made for Christmas to the macaroni pictures."

"Aww that's so nice." Tori would say back to her.

"You didn't have to keep every little thing mom." Jason would say as his mom shook her head.

"Yes I did." She smiled as she looked at Tori. "So what do your parents do for a living Tori?"

"Well my dad's a cop and my mom's a stay at home mom."

"Just like me." Mrs. West asked. "So you like singing to dear?"

"Yeah I am hoping to be a pop star one day." Tori said as Jason smiled back at his girlfriend.

"Oh like that Ginger Spice."

"Ginger Fox Mrs. West. Ginger Spice was in the Spice Girls." Cat said correcting her as she smiled.

"Oh my mistake dear, thank you for that Cat. I know Jason wants to be a rock star. He never has put a guitar down since he got one for his birthday one year."After everyone finished dinner they would all stand up. "Well it was nice meeting you Tori and its always wonderful seeing you again Cat."

"Thank you Mrs. West." Tori said smiling as her mom cleaned up taking the dishes in the kitchen to be washed.

"Jade! Are you finished yet?" Mrs. West would yell out as Cat, Tori and Jason exited the house.

"Sorry about Jade Tori, but well…." Jason would start to say as Tori stopped him.

"It's alright I known her for this long. So what you doing tomorrow?" Tori asked since it was still the weekend and now with school out Tori had more time to spend with Jason.

"I have nothing planned so far, why?"

"I was thinking of going to see that new Disney movie."

"Aww that looks good." Cat would add.

"Would you like to go Cat?" Tori asked knowing it would not be nice since Cat was there to not take her.

"I love to! I'll let Andre, Robbie and Beck know." Cat said as she texted walking to the car so Tori and Jason could say goodnight to one another. Jason would wrap his arms around Tori's waist as she wrapped them around his enck as they leaned in making out.

"See you tomorrow." Jason said breaking the kiss.

"I love you." Tori would say as Jason and her broke their kiss holds.

"I love you too baby, bi Cat!"

"Bye!" Cat would say as Tori got in before they pulled away and Jason went back into the house.


	11. Chapter 11: Who Needs The Movies?

Chapter 11: Who Needs the Movies?

Since Sunday's always did have that feel of nothing to watch on TV but I Love Lucy and cop pictures on USA the gang decided to head to the movies. The movie they would be seeing this time was Timothy Green. As they all pitched in money (all but Tori who Jason paid for) for tickets and food for the movie they would notice Lane with his niece and nephew.

"Hey Lane are you seeing this two?" Tori asked.

"Yeah the kids wanted to go to the movies since their mom and dad are working some overtime for extra cash." Lane would say as he handed one of the kids a soda and one popcorn. He and the kids would go into the movie theaters. The gang would grab their sodas, candy and popcorn as they went in. As they entered Beck and Rex would see some girls.

"My girls." Both Rex and Beck would say as they looked at one another.

"Wait you know those girls?" Beck asked Rex.

"Know those girls? Didn't you hear me say those girls?" Rex said.

Beck would shake his head as he sat down. As he did Cat would slip what looks like a Swedish Fish out of her bra. She would turn to Robbie.

"Swedish Fish?" She asked as Robbie took one and she gave one to Andre.

"Cat, you know you where not supposed to bring in things right?" Tori asked as Cat was about to go into one of her storys.

"One time my brother brought in a can of shaving cream."

"Shaving cream?" Jason asked.

"Yeah he didn't get to shave that day… now my brother is not allowed to bring shaving cream to the movies."

The movie would start as the gang quieted down watching the movie with one another. Once the loud voice for the exits came on Cat jumped as her popcorn went over Andre and Robbie.

"Cat!" Robbie said as they were getting shushed by other movie goers.

"..sorry…" Cat would whisper.

"still good to me." Andre said quietly eating the lap popcorn.

As the movie was coming on the Northbridge girls would try to get Beck's attention. Beck would look their way as they motioned to a seat with them. Beck would get up as he went and sat by them. Rex who saw this looked at Robbie.

"What does he have that I don't have!" Rex said loudly as Robbie got hushed.

"guys we are going to get thrown out if we keep…." Tori tried to warn them as a usher would come to them.

"You five out now." He would say as the gang was being thrown out of the theater. Beck would also join them on the outside.

"Look what you did!" Beck would say yelling at Rex.

"I did? You're the one who got up making all the noise!" Rex said not happy with Beck right now.

"Well Cat spilling her popcorn all over me didn't help." Robbie would add.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Cat would ask.

"You got butter all over us Cat!" Andre said answering her.

Tori who had heard enough would get angry as she looked at her friends. "Stop it! It's all your fault! All I wanted is to see a movie with my boyfriend and friends but all you guys did was ruin it…" Tori as she turned and ran towards Jason's car getting in. Jason would sigh as he headed over to his car. He would get in the driver's side. "All I wanted is to enjoy a movie without any bickering. If I wanted to bicker I would have took Trina. I'm so sorry Jason."

"Hey, baby don't cry." Jason said pushing her hair back as he rested a hand on her cheek. "Believe me this is not the first time I been with people who can't keep quite." Jason said trying to lighten things up. "I mean you should see when my family goes. My mom is always asking me about the movie, Jade and my dad bicker… well used to bicker. Things like this happen. I mean maybe the Beck and Rex thing is a little out their." Tori would giggle.

"He's a puppet."

"Yeah.. but Cat getting scared well it happens, usually not unto the movie but." Tori smiles starting to feel better. "Better."

"Yes." Tori said as Jason leaned in to kiss her.

"Besides with friends like ours, who needs to go to the movies or watch TV." Jason said as the two got out returning to their friends. They all looked said as they looked at Tori.

"Tori where sorry." Robbie would say.

"We didn't mean to get you kicked out of the movies." Cat would add.

"We just let personal feelings come in between us." Beck would say rubbing the back of his neck.

"Can you forgive us and we can start this night over again?" Andre would ask as Tori shook her head.

"No…" The gang and Jason looked surprised. "… we are not allowed back in there, but I do known somewhere we could go and have as much fun as we want." Tori would say as the gang wondered what she had in mind.

They would find out shortly as they all (minus Rex)found themselves playing some laser tag to end the night.

_Once again I want to thank those who reviewed was nice getting on today and reading another. As always hoped you enjoyed and reviews are welcome._


	12. Chapter 12: The Bet

Chapter 12: The Bet

With a few days between getting kicked out of the movies Jason and Tori had some time to relax and not have to worry about school now. They had been spending allot of time together and both loved every minute of it. Jason and Tori would hold hands as they walked to the park and Jason and Tori sat under a tree. They would stay under the shade enjoying the nice breeze. Jason would wrap his arms around Tori as she laid back her head in his chest.

"Hey baby?" Tori would say looking up into Jason's eyes.

"Yeah babe?" Jason said staring back down into her eyes.

"There's something I been meaning to ask my friends but think you would know better. Has Jade always been…"

"Bad?" Jason would answer and he would shake his head. "Believe it or not she was not always as dark as she is now. She used to be really… nice I guess the word would be. Come to think of it she was alright to a certain bet?"

"Bet? What kind of bet?" Tori would ask.

"Well it all started back when Jade and I where little…"

_We see Jason who is playing with some toy cars running them into the hallway wall crashing them. Meanwhile Jade is in the living room playing school with her stuff toys._

"_Alright Dipsey you got an A." She said giving her pink stuff elephant a piece of paper with a scribbled on A. As she was handing out papers to his toys Jason would come in and knock the papers out of her hand."Mommy, Jason is picking on me again!" Jade said telling on Jason as Mrs. West came in and looked down at Jason._

"_What did I tell you about picking on your sister?" Mrs. West said as she dragged Jason away from his sister._

"_I didn't do it." Jason said lying as he was put in time out. Jason would turn his head and stick his tongue out at Jade. After time out was over for him he would walk back into the living room._

"_Don't even think about it." Jade would say as Jason folded his arms._

"_What are you going to tell on me again? Your a goodie two shoes. You're so afraid of getting in trouble with mommy and daddy."_

"_No.. I'm not."_

"_I bet you could not go a whole day being bad." Jason said smirking._

"_Well you can't be good for a whole day."_

"_Yes I could."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_I'll show you I can be a bad girl." Jade said walking off as Jason wanted to see how through with this she would go. She would sneak down the hall towards where her dad kept the tools. She would look through the box taking out a hammer. She would walk back down the hall and start by breaking Jason's toy cars. _

"_Hey!" Jason yelled running towards Jade as she dropped the hammer. Jason would pick it up only to be caught by his father._

"_What are you doing with my hammer?" His father would ask._

"_But it wasn't me…" His father would point towards Jason's room sending him there._

"… and Jade has been pretty much that way ever since. So you could say I'm the one to blame for her acting that way."


	13. Chapter 13: Andre's Date of Doom

_Chapter 13: Andre's Date of Doom_

_ "_So where is she meeting you again?" Beck asked as they walked down the street waiting for Andre's date tonight.

"She said by the bus stop at 2."

"Well it's…" Beck said pulling his cell out of his pocket. He hit the wake up button and then slid the lock to unlock. "….. 1:59." Beck said as he put his cell back in his pocket.

"Hey Nichole." Andre said hugging the Northbridge girl.

"Hey Andre, hey Beck." She said smiling as Beck waved.

"Oh you two know each other." Andre asked as Nicole nodded.

"Yeah he gave me and my friends a ride one day, thanks again Beck."

"No problem Nic, well I'll let you guys be on your way. Text me later alright." Beck said to Andre as they slapped hands before Beck walked off.

"So what did you have planned for dinner tonight?" Shelly asked Andre.

"Well I was thinking we could go get a little dinner."

"As long as it's not at that Japanese place. " The pretty African American girl said.

"Oh that place, yeah that woman doesn't really like me or my friends. I mean ever since my friend Tori could not get her daughter down from a play we did… don't ask." Nicole just laughed as she walked with Andre.

"Well what about Ponderosa?"

"Oh I could go for some Pondo." Andre said laughing as he put his hand on the middle of her back as they walked. As soon as they arrived Andre would be greeted by the guy at the desk. "I'll take two buffets." He said as he nodded.

"What can I get you to drink?" He asked as Andre and Nicole looked down at the little paper.

"I'll have a Coke." Nicole said pointing to the Coke on the sheet.

"I'll have a Wahoo Punch." Andre said as they grabbed their silverware and headed to find a table. But Nicole would stop.

"Oh no."

"Something wrong?" Andre asked.

"My ex is here." She said pointing to a muscled short hair African American. Nicole and Andre would turn away getting plates as Nicole started to load her plate with food. When the two got to the end of the line Nicole would dig in but here came the ex.

"Nicole, why haven't you returned my calls?"

"Because we are over."

"Oh come on baby, you know I didn't mean it."

"You had your tongue down my sister's throat." Nicole said angrily as Andre was trying to stay quite.

"Whose this little boy?" He asked pointing at Andre.

"Boy?" Andre said.

"Did I stutter or something?" The boyfriend said.

"No." Andre said back. "But maybe you should leave.

"Maybe you should keep your mouth shut boy!" Others would start to look as the guy backed off exiting the Ponderosa.

"I'm sorry about that Andre. Just Justin is so controlling. I can't believe I ever dated him." Nicole said finishing her plate as her and Andre went to have some more. They would load up on pizza and chicken wings.

"It's cool." Andre said still nervous about Justin being so mean to him. He clearly did not like the idea of Nicole dating other guys. They would sit quietly eating there meal Andre would leave a nice five dollar tip for the waiter. When they exited however Justin was there waiting for them.

"Where you going so fast?" Justin asked as Nicole looked scared.

"Run Andre, run!" She said as Andre started to run away as he was faster than Justin. Andre would run a good few blocks before he tripped on the sidewalk. Andre would fall onto his left arm and scream. Justin who looked around would run off. Nicole would see Andre on the ground as she ran over and bent down.

"Andre, oh my god." She said as she saw Andre's arm which he was holding. Andre would get helped up by Nicole. Nicole would look at his arm all skinned. "Come on let's go have that checked out." Nicole said as she and Andre headed towards the hospital. Andre went to the emergency room as he waited with Nicole to get in to see the movie. As they waited Beck would walk into the room. Andre would be called in to have x-rays took of his arm. Beck would wait outside talking with Nicole.

"What happen?"

"My ex chased Andre down the street looking to jump him." Nicole explained as Beck didn't like hearing any of his friends are in pain.

"Did he end up doing that to his arm?" Beck asked not knowing if Justin got his hands on him.

"Well he chased Andre and he tripped up skinning his arm on the sidewalk. I feel so bad Beck."

"It's not your fault Nicole."

"If I had just walked out of there I would not have to worry about any of this." She said as Andre would come out with his arm bandaged up.

"So what they say?" Beck asked.

"It's just pretty skinned; the doctor wants me to take it easy."

"Andre I…." Andre would stop Nicole.

"… I know… I just want this night to be over."

"Come on buddy I'll drive you two home." Beck said as him, Andre and Nicole made their way out to Andre's car.

_Just wanted to say thanks to my GF __Supernatural phenomenon for favoring my story. If you like WWE check out her WWE Soap story pretty good stuff. _


	14. Chapter 14: I'm A Real Boy

Chapter 14: I'm A Real Boy

_The following is based on Pinocchio. Chapter 15 will be the second part of the story._

Robbie was saying his prayers for the night on his knees as he had his hands together on his bed.

".. and bless grandma and Rex." Robbie said looking over at Rex. "Amen." He said as he got off his knees and walked over to Rex. "Oh Rex, why could we not really be brothers?" He asked as he looked towards the stars. He would start to sing "When You Wish Upon A Star" he would sigh as he finished and got in bed. Little did he know… something magical was going to happen. "Good morning Rex." Robbie said as he woke from his slumber.

"Morning Rob." A British voice said back. Robbie would stop and look over as he screamed. "It's not nice to yell you know."

"Rex, you can talk!"

"Well of course I can stupid, you wished for me to talk."

"Wait, where are you going?" Robbie asked as Rex got down and tried to walk. "Here let me help you." Robbie said as he thought Rex how to walk. "I can't believe it I finally have a brother!" Robbie said happy wishing upon a star came true.

"Well I'm off to town to pick up some hotties, later Rob." Rex said as he left heading for Hollywood. However he would not get to far as he was stopped by Mr. Vega and his partner.

"Woah son are you okay?" He asked since Rex was walking around alone and not knowing Rex's age he thought he was a child.

"Yes I'm going to go look for some hotties?" Mr. Vega and his partner laughed.

"Hotties, what are you six or seven where are your parents?" The partner asked as Rex shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know but my brother Rob is home."

"Okay son, now run along to your friends." Mr. Vega and his partner said as they headed to Robbie's house. Little did Rex know that Robbie would be locked up for abandoning a child. Rex who had no luck finding "hotties" would head on home unto he found a tiny Cat sitting on his couch.

"That was not very nice." She said with her arms folded.

"What are you talking about?" Rex asked.

"Taking off on Robbie like that, he is your brother now. You should have asked him to come along with you."

Rex would just laugh. "Like I'm going to take advise from some ditzy redhead.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Cat asked angrily before she disappears as Rex shrugged his shoulders. Rex figured if he could not find hotties in town, he go door to door looking for them. Rex would leave his house and start knocking on doors the first was Festus. He would just scream and slam the door in face.

"Well that was uncalled for." He said heading to the next house of Lane's. Lane would answer the door but not see anyone. He would quickly shut it as Rex sighed. "Idiot." He said moving on to the Vega house. He would knock and Mrs. Vega would come to answer. "Woah… not my age or type."

"Is there something I could help you with?"

"Yes I like to speak to your daughter." Rex said as Mrs. Vega screamed up the stairs Tori would come down with a towel on her head.

"Hello sexy, maybe you…"

"Rex, your alive now."

"Mmm yes and I think it would be perfect if you ran off with me to town."

"But I already have a boyfriend Jason remember."

"Ughhh, but he doesn't even look good. Run away with me Tori."

"You do know my dad is a cop right?" Tori said as Rex ran from her door. Having no luck there was one more place he would stop. But as he got there knocking on the door Jason Riley would answer the door.

"So Tori just called… seems you wanted her to run away with you huh?" Jason asked not happy.

"Uhh…" Rex asked as Jason picked Rex up. Jade would walk into the room and spray Rex with a water gun soaking him. Jason would then toss Rex out. Rex now soaked and not getting "hotties" would go home. He would find Robbie there who saw Rex was all soaked.

"See what happens when you're mean to your brother?" Robbie asked as Rex nodded his head. "Come on let's get you some new clothes and some hot chocolate." Robbie said as Rex went upstairs to change as Robbie made him hot chocolate.

"I promise Rob that tomorrow I'll go to school to make you proud of me." Rex said wanting to thank Rob in some way for warming him up. The next day Rex was on his way to school when all of a sudden he saw a huge crowd. "Wonder what's going on over there?" He asked as an outside performance was taking place. It was Shelly doing stand up with Rubby and Trina working as the hype girl.

"So what did you tell him Rubby?"

"Your too tall to ride this ride." Ruby said laughing as she looked out to the crowd. "Hey you, what's your name?"

"Uhh Rex!"

"Rex, isn't that a name of a dog Sehlly." The crowd laughed as Rex was not too happy. "Oh come on sunshine you don't want a doggie biscuit do you?" The crowd was eating it up but not Rex. The show would end as Sinjin came up to you.

"I know you… your Robbie's puppet."

"Puppet? I'm no puppet! I'm a real boy!" Rex said mad as Sinjin would look him over even bending down to sniff him.

"So you are my boy, I'll tell you what.." Sinjin said pulling out some bubble gum. ".. for my mistake here take some gum." Rex would reach out taking it.

As he walked away Rubby would look at Shelly. "What did you ever see in him? It's Robbie who has the nice butt.

Rex who again had no luck after a long day would start to head home when he ran into a bunch of flashing camera's and guys with camera's.

"Hey, what the…" Robbie asked blinding his face from the camera's flashes.

"Oh man this is going to make us money." The main producer for The Wood would say.

"Can you believe we passed on this little guy years ago? What's his name again?"

"Rex."

"So Rex, what you got there?" The African American producer asked.

"Bubble gum."

"Bublle gum, can we have a piece?"

"Well…" Before Rex could answer they would steal his bubble gum. "Give me that back you weird Hollywood producers." The producers not happy would pick Rex up and look for somewhere to put him. They would pants the real boy and hang him up the flag pole. Rex would be up there to the sun went down and the principal of his new school would see him hanging there.

"Boy what are you doing up the flag pole?" Helen would ask.

"Some mean Woods producers would put me up here! Can you get me down?"

"Hold on!" Hellen said as she went and got Luther the janitor to help get Rex down.

"Wait aren't you…. Yes you are, the puppet who that weird kid used to stay in Hollywood Arts."

"I'm not a puppet! I'm a real boy! What don't you people get it! I'm walking, I'm talking and it's all without my brother… ughh, I'm going home." Rex said walking home embarrassed from the flag hanging.

_Happy to see I got another favorite. Just wanted to inform everyone when I get to chapter 16 it will be the end of this story. However I do have plans to do follow ups, but I want to try writing for different shows. Anyways keep reviewing and I hope you liked this chapter and are waiting to see how things come along._


	15. Chapter 15: I'm A Real Boy 2

Chapter 15: I'm A Real Boy 2

_This is the second part of the Rex "I'm A Real Boy" story and will pick up where the last left off._

Rex walks down the street being embarrassed and now hungry. Instead of looking for "hotties" he was now waiting for even a cheeseburger. However he would have to settle for apples. Rex would head into the yard picking up apples. Little did he know that he was on someone's property. Rex would be scared when he heard a door open. He would however trip over his shoe laces and fall. Rex would turn and look up at the man.

"What the hairballs?" The man who everyone knows as Sikowitz would say. "Robbie! Robbie where are you?"

"Robbie is not here." Rex replied as Sikowitz would tip his head looking down at the coconut.

"I got to lay off the coconut milk." He said before getting an idea. "So… little boy, would you like to help me with getting the milk out of my coconuts?"

"What's the catch?"

"No catch, I figured you do this for me and I won't report you to the police for stealing my apples."

Rex would sigh. "Fine." He said as he helped get the milk out of coconuts and into an milk bottle Sikowitz had.

"So where is Robbie?" Sikowitz asked as Rex shrugged.

"I don't know I think maybe he may be working on that movie shooting this weekend?"

"What movie?" Sikowitz asked having not heard about it.

"That one!" Rex said pointing to the TV and the news which was showing the movie being shot and the movie posters for it.

"Well good luck… boy. Your free to go." Sikowitz said as Rex was on his way to the movie.

As Rex was looking for Robbie, Robbie was looking for Rex. He thought maybe Rex went to be in the movie. He thought maybe Rex wanted to be in movies since he was now "a real boy". As Robbie got there he would yell out.

"Rex!, Rex!, Rex…" he said before bumping into a blond woman. She would turn out to be Miranda Murray.

"Ronnie! I thought I told you to not let any of the extras touch me!" She said as Ronnie the director of the movie came over.

"Uh, I don't remember hiring him. Where's you pass?"

"Well I don't have a pass I was looking for my brother….." But before he could finish Miranda Murray cut him off.

"Out! Security!" She said as cops came over they would arrest Robbie who screamed out for Rex. Rex however already gave up and headed home. As Robbie was took down town he used his one phone call hoping his friend would bail him out.

"You, your bail has been posted." Mr. Vega's cop buddy would say. We would see Beck waiting outside.

"So what happen Rob?"

"It's Rex, he's real."

"Sure he is."

"No I'm serious he is walking around town causing all kinds of things to happen." Beck would put his hand on Robbie's shoulder as they headed to the car. They would head home and see Rex sleeping on the couch. Beck looked at Robbie and just sighed as he walked away. Rex who heard Robbie come in would look up as Robbie folded his arms.

"What?"

"Don't what me Mr.? Do you know how worried I was about you Rex? You keep getting in trouble and now I got in trouble because of you. You can't keep doing this now to me."

"Alright." Rex said giving in. "I promise as soon as tomorrow I'll go to the school."

"Really?"

"Yes, you are right for once in your life. I need school and I'll start tomorrow." Rex said as him and Robbie got ready for bed and ready for the next day. The next day Robbie would enter Northbridge High School. He would see a hottie and try walking up to her but would be stop by a group of bullies.

"Oh Chizz, you see this little doll?" The leader Justin would ask the others. "Where you going punk?" Rex would go to talk but Justin cut him off. "Did I say you could talk? No, so shut your mouth! Listen little man, I run this school and you need to learn to bow down to me, guys show him what happens if he doesn't." He says as two bullies pick him up and dump Rex into the trash.

"Rex!" Robbie said as he woke up in his bed. He would look around his room and see Rex just sitting there. "Rex? Rex can you hear me buddy?" Robbie asked as Rex didn't answer. He was a puppet again or was he?


	16. Chapter 16: Graduation

_I want to thank my girlfriend Mel for the idea for this chapter._

Chapter 16: Graduation

The day had finally come Trina Vega would be graduating from high school. It was going to be a good day for everyone. But Trina like always planned on making today all about her. But also graduating from Hollywood Arts would be Sinjin and his sister Courtney. But this day was also a celebration for Tori. She would no longer have to put up with any of Trina's bull. As they sat in the audience and watched the Hollywood Arts Class of 2012 come on out. Trina as always would pose and flaunt her way down the walkway to her seat. Hellen would get up on stage smiling as she looked out at the class.

"Students, parents, friends, family…." She said as Mrs. Vega and Mr. Vega watched proudly. They could remember Trina's first day of school. How she was all dressed and ready to go. Even back then Trina knew she was going to be someone. She was going to be…. Well, try to be a star. She wanted to be a famous singer, actor or dancer. As Tori looked on she would remember all the mean stuff Trina had done over the years to her. Like stealing her chance to record a single for record producers, making her a salve because she never married a prince who would take her away to a magic sugar castle or her recent blackmail. But as mean as she was to Tori she was her sister. If it were not for Trina she would have never got into Hollywood Arts. Maybe she was a good sister after all. Tori and her parents would start to watch the students come across. Courtney and Sinjin would walk the stage before Trina was called. "Trina Vega!" Hellen said as Trina would walk up and grab the mic.

"You love me, you really love me!" Trina would yell into the mic as Mr. and Mrs. Vega looked at one another.

"Let's get out of here." Mr. Vega said figuring they would wait out in the hall. After everyone had walked the stage Trina would come up to her parents.

"Did you see me, did you see me?" Trina asked her parents as her dad nodded.

"Yup we saw." Tori would respond as Trina smiled.

"Yesterday Hollywood Arts tomorrow, Trina Vega SUPERSTAR!" She said as Tori rolled her eyes. On there way home from the graduation Trina would sing… well try to as the radio played a Spice Girls song. "_I'll tell you what I want what I really really want.. I wanna, I wanna…_" she said before her mom turned off the radio.

"I think we had enough radio for today." Trina would sigh but Tori was thankful as Trina's singing was nothing like that of hers, Cat's or Jade's. They would arrive at home as Trina went inside to change.

"So how long before Trina moves out?" Tori asked as her mom and dad sighed.

"Not soon enough." Her mother said walking to the fridge to get herself a bottle of water. Tori knew once Trina moved things would be much quieter around her house. Next year however Tori would be a senior along with her friends. If it was not so bright this year it was going to be next year.


End file.
